inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5: Jun VS Kai
Universe Series Characters Debut #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Hideyoshi Kaza #Fukushima Gorou #Sasaki Yu #Iwate Ryota #Kai Haru Episode 5: Jun VS Kai "That bastard... I'll get him back!" Jun thought. Referee blows the whistle. Commentator: There's the kickoff! There are only ten more minutes left until the game ends!! What splendid play will we get to see?! With Oshiro-kun in play, how will things change?! "Koi!" Oshiro said, getting ready. "We'll destroy you as well!" Kai said, laughing. "Shut up! I'll get back our point!" "As if!" "Take this!" Jun yelled, tackling him dangerously. But Kai dodged it. "Too slow for me! Yarou ze, Nagasaki!" "Yeah!" And then they ran up to the defense line. "Defense! Get back!" "Yeah!" "KNIGHTTUU WARRIORRR!!" "Shimata!" Isamu yelled. "Oshiro!" "Yeah! I've got this! Ikouze, ISSUUU DROPPPO!!!!" And then he jumped in the air and ice covered everywhere, and he caught it. Commentator: Sugoi! Using Ice Drop, Oshiro blocks it!!! And it's a no goal!!! "Nice save, Oshiro!" Isamu said, cheerfully. "It was nothing!" But Jun still didn't feel very happy from before. "If only it were nii-chan..." He thought. "What? Your precious brother got out of the field after I used it on him. Fat chance he'd block it!" Kai smirked. "You bastard!" And then going over to him, Jun was about to swing a punch at him with his fists. "Yamino, Jun!" Isamu shouted. And then aware of what he was about to do, he stopped. "Tsch. You're lucky nii-chan saved you." "Hmph. You would've gotten a yellow card anyways. What would I care? I'd be done with you then." "Shut up! I'll prove to you that nii-chan's not weak!" "Oh? He's already out. How would you do that?" "Fight me, then! I'll take you on!" "How interesting. I accept the challenge. Bring it, Jun!" Referee whistles. Commentator: This is an interesting second half! What will you do without your Captain, Universe Eleven?! Will you make a comeback?! "Remember what you said to me earlier, Jun! Fight me!" "Yeah!" And then Jun rushed towards Kai with the ball, but with only Kai stealing the ball. "Hmph. You're not even worth my time." Kai said, then running off with the ball. He then passes to Ito. "Ito!" "Yeah! Ikouze, TORNADDO BLASSTOO!!!" And a huge whirlwind like passes through. "I won't let you! ISSUUU DROPPPO!!!" "He's got it!" And when it looked like he had stopped it, a sudden gust of wind swept in and scored the goal. Commentator: KIMATAAA!!!! The goal was made by first year Koji Ito with his fearsome Tornado Blast!!!! The score keeping is now 3-2!!! Royal Eleven is once again in the lead!!! whistles. "Donmai, donmai!" Isamu shouted. "It's not over yet!" "Yeah!" Hideyoshi said. "Yu!" And Hideyoshi passes the ball to Yu. But Jun intercepts it and runs with it. "Jun! What the hell are you doing?!" Yu yelled. But Jun continued to run, and runs into Kai. "Kai! I won't lose this time!" "Really? Let's see about that! Maboroshi Feint!!!" And then he stole the ball from Jun. "Shimata!" Jun yelled. And then Kai ran up to the front line, and then yelled, "Phantom Ball!!!" And then the ball disappeares for a minute or two, and as Oshiro was about to get into the position for Ice Drop, the ball reappears in the goal. Referee whistles. Commentator: Wow! That truly is a Phantom Ball!!! It disappeared and reappeared in the goal!!! And it is now 4-2!!! With 2 points in lead!!! What will you do Universe Eleven?!! There isn't much time left!!! "Yu! Let's go for it!" "Yeah!" Then Hideyoshi tries again, but Jun intercepts it once again. "What is going on with him?" Isamu thought. "Jun! What do you think you're doing?! I'm trying to help the team, and you're not helping!" Yu scolded. "Urusai! Just get out of my way!" Jun yelled. Dribbling the ball, he got close to the defense line. "I won't let you score, Jun!" Kai yelled, blocking his way. "You're always in my way, Kai!" Jun complained. "Come on, fight me!" "Just what I wanted!" Commentator: Oh! Jun is one-on-one with Kai again! Would he get past this time?! "I definitely will!" Jun yelled with determination. "Too slow for me! Maboroshi Feint!!" And he got the ball from him again. "Kuso!" Jun howled with despair. Then he got up to his feet and caught up with Kai. "I won't let that happen again!" "You're annoying me! Move!" "Never!" But Jun was caught of guard, as Kai viciously shoves Jun out of the way, making Jun fall to the ground. "Never get up again!" Kai yelled. "Jun!" Yu and Hideyoshi rushes up to Jun. "Daijoubu desu ga? What are you thinking?!" Hideyoshi said, concerned. "Don't mind me! Get the ball!" But it was too late. Referee whistles. Commentator: IT'S ANOTHER GOAL!!!!!! What's wrong, Universe Eleven? This was way different from the first half!! The score is now 5-2!!! You only have five minutes left until the game is over. Will you lose?!! "Mada mada! I'm not done yet!" Jun yelled. And then Kai got in the way again. "Kai! This won't happen to me over and over! You got that?!" "Wanna bet?!" "Yeah! Let's go! DARRKKU KNIGHTTUU!!!" And then a black figure arose from the ground, and carries Jun, along with the ball, and past Kai. "N-nani?!!" Kai said, astonished. Commentator: W-what was that just now?! Using his newest hissastsu technique, Jun finally passes Kai! Now is his chance to make a comeback! "I won't lose!" Kai yelled, running up to Jun. "Come on! Just try me!" Jun said, filled with new confidence. And using aggressive play, he forces his way through. "KOI!!!! DARRKKUU BIIRRAZZADDOO!!!!" "You're not getting away with this!" And then Kai tried to stop it with one of his foot, but failed, leaving Arata to protect it. "I won't let you score! Ikouze, LIGHTNINGG HANDDO!!!! AHHHH!!!" Referee whistles. Commentator: GOALLLLLLLL!!!!!!! FINALLY, JUN SCORES A GOAL!!!! THE SCORE KEEPING IS NOW 5-3!!!! ONLY FOUR MORE MINUTES LEFT!!!! WHO WILL WIN??!! Jun: Nii-chan! I did it! Isamu: Nice, Jun!!! "Hmph. Don't get all cocky just cause you scored a goal." Kai smirked. "Let's see who's the loser!" Jun said, walking away. Referee whistles to resume the game. Commentator: Now there's the final kickoff! Then, using aggressive plays and stealing the ball from teammates, he was charged up against Kai again. "DARRKKU KNIGHTTUU!!!!" "I WON'T FALL FOR THAT AGAIN!!! LET'S GO, MABOROSHI FEINTT!!!" Kai yelled, and getting past Jun. "Kuso!!!" And then he caught up to Kai and tackled him dangerously. Kai then failed to pass the ball to Nagasaki and hit his head hard on the ground. Commentator: Oh no! Jun, using aggressive play, tackles Kai, leaving him injured! "What a loser!" Jun sneered. Then he kicked a powerful shoot, with no one marking him. Referee whistles. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!!!!! JUN SCORED THE GOAL WITH A POWERFUL KICK!!! IT IS NOW 5-4 WITH ONLY MINUTES LEFT IN THE GAME!!!!!! "See that, Kai?" "What a loser." Then he walked away. "Why won't you still recognize me?!" Jun thought, gritting his teeth. "Jun! Calm down!" Isamu said. "Shut up!" Jun said, heatedly, leaving Isamu shocked and confused. "What's gotten into you, Jun?" He thought. Referee whistles, resuming the game. "Kai! I will beat your team! Then you will know we're not weak!" "Just you try! You've got to steal the ball from me first!" "Watch me!" Gorou said, "Yo! We don't have time to argue, Jun!" "Shut up and do your job, Gorou!" Gorou, going up to him, grabbed his collar. "What did you say to me?" "Let go of me! I'm trying to win, okay?!" "So are we! But you don't talk to your senpai like that! And we have to do it as a team. Got it?" "Tsch. Whatever you say. I'm doing my own thing. Now let go!" And shoved Gorou out of the way. "Jun..." Isamu thought. "Yu! Let's try it again!" Hideyoshi said, persistent on completing a new hissastsu. "Yeah!" But Jun intercepts it once again. "Jun! What is wrong with you?!" Hideyoshi said. Jun wasn't listening. He was concentrating on dribbling the ball towards the goal. Suddenly, he turned around, just in time to see Kai slide tackling him. He tried to move, but he couldn't, and fell on the ground, hurt. Then he got up. "Kai! Let me have the ball for once!" "Never!" And then Kai rushes past Jun, and yelled, "Phantom Ball!!!" And it does the same thing again, and Oshiro couldn't block it. Referee whistles. Commentator: GOALLL!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT IS NOW 6-4!!!! WHAT WILL YOU DO, UNIVERSE ELEVEN?!!! "No. We can't lose. We just can't!" Isamu said, sweating. "Coach! Please let me back on the field!" "No. Not with your knee like that." "I know! But... I have to be the one there. Or else Jun...!" The coach sighed. Then he said, "Fine. But don't blame me if your knee gets worse. Or if you lose." "Hai! Arigatou gozaimesu!" "Time out!" Coach Miyazaki said. "Oshiro! Switch out with Isamu!" Commentator: Oh?! The injured Isamu is switching with Oshiro again? What's the meaning of this, Coach Miyazaki? What is he thinking? "Gomen... I let so many goals in, and I let you down. I didn't want you to be back in because of your knee... I'm really sorry." Oshiro said, apologizing. "No, no. It's fine! Hontou! I'm back in my best shape! See?! It doesn't hurt!" "Okay, Captain. Go get 'em! You can do this!" "Yeah! Arigatou-ne, Oshiro! You did well." Then Kai said, "You're back again, Sato." "Yeah. This time, I'll beat you. I'll show you that we can win!" "Nii-chan!" Jun said, happily. "Yarou ze, minna! Let's win this!" "Yeah!" Preview of Episode 6: Finally! New Hissatsu I'm Isamu Sato, and I have been put back into the game, even with an injured knee, due to my determination to fulfill my beloved parents' dreams. With this, I will do anything to win. Anything but playing dirty, unlike my younger brother. But the problem is, Universe Eleven is in for a terrible pinch. As time goes on, there are only minutes left in the game, and the score is now 6-4. I needed a new hissastsu technique. And fast! What should we do?! Next on Universe Series! Finally! New Hissatsu!